everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Dabria Yineput
Dabria Yineput is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Anput and Anubis, and has been selected to take her mother's role in Egyptian Mythology. In the destiny conflict, she is a Neutral due to not caring about the mythology program Character Personality Dabria is the most fiery girl you will meet. She has a very short fuse that can blow up when triggered. She doesn't hold back and she delivers her utmost opinion, not caring whether she crushes your self-esteem or not. It often comes when her country or her family is being insulted. She has been reported to the principal multiple times and she doesn't care. Any attempts to stop it has turned sour, as her mom just laughs it off. You know when Dabria is in the room because she is overbearingly loud. She's always talking or doing something of the sort. She hates going to the library because she finds it hard to keep quiet and follow their rules. She's really hype and is almost always making some kind of noise. She can and does mimic voices too, so she can say whatever she wants and people will think its someone else. She causes quite a stir when she enters a room. Either she's jumping, or she's running, or she's just moving. She hops from place to place without stopping and is really good at Olympian Olympics. Dabria is such an active girl, and sporty too. She never gets tired, either, and she can often be seen laughing at her classmates who are exhausted during Olympian Olympics class. Appearance Dabria has a rather intimidating appearance, standing at 5'10 with a lanky, lean build. She has copper brown, smooth skin with a beauty spot on her nose. Her eyes are piercing and fiery; they are amber in hue. She has blonde straight hair in an afro. Hobbies and Interests Track and Shield Dabria is an active member of the track team. She does hurdles and is very good at it. Her mother introduced it to her to get her to stop wriggling around, and she eventually grew addicted to it. Now she trains every single day. Myths How They Go Main Article:Anput How Does Dabria Fit Into It? Dabria is the youngest child of Anput, and takes her destiny. Viewpoint on Destiny Just for her country and pantheon, Dabria will take her destiny on in full force. Relationships Family Mother *Anput is one of the coolest moms in existence *Embarrassing who? Father TBA - he always seems sad and Dabria is worried Siblings Dabria likes both of her siblings to an extent. They're alright, she guesses. She doesn't talk to either of them much, but they send her the occasional meme. Friends Takama Anwaar Dabria and Takama became friends through school and exams; they bonded over how stressful it was and often met up to study, though they would just give up. They found it much cooler to just be chaotic fools together. Safia Hikma Safia is Dabria's roommate, and is much smarter than Dabria(and way better at Senet). She's the one who eventually helped Dabria get better at school and stuff. Dabria is so thankful towards Safua for constantly putting up wih their temper. Acquaintances TBA Romance Ha, she says, to any form of romance. She denies ever feeling love. Ever. She has bigger fish to fry. Enemies Dabria, considering her personality, has a lot of enemies. Quotes Trivia *Dabria's favourite colour is ghostly grey. *Dabria's favourite movie of all time is Aladdin. She watched the remake and yes, thank you, Disney, for empowering female Arabs. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Egyptian Mythology